A Shackled Heart
by Veggie's Girl
Summary: Hehe, yep, it's another one from me ^_^() ( Not another one!!) Hehe, B/V, of course!! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

A Shackled Heart

A Shackled Heart

By: Veggie's Girl :o)

Mmeyersridge@cs.com (if ya want to email me)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohiyou, minna-sama!This is my new fic, so I hope all u guys like it!And I also have to apologize, because the chapters might not come out very often, because I also have to work on "What the Night Will Bring".So nay way, enjoy my new fic, and please tell me what u think of this one, k? Thank you! =o)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

The six dark spheres were placed on the wet ground in a rough circle in the middle of a dark and foreboding forest.Although the wind ripped through the trees with avengance, the balls moved not an inch.Dark gray clouds roamed across the sky, threatening to release the forecasted rain, and the wind hurriedly moved them along with a swift force.With the small fraction of sunlight left, a shadow was cast over the land by a solitary figure flying through the stinging air.The cloak wrapped around the figure whipped in all directions, making the figure itself almost disappear in wave of dark cloth.Her black eyes glinted with evil ambition, for in her small yet powerful hands she held the final dragonball.

*At last, it begins again…* she thought to herself, and an evil grin spread across her warrior's face.The purple scouter covering her left eye lead her back to the others, and thus increased her speed with anticipation.She had had some fun getting this last one.

**::Flashback::**

The orange flames were like fingers - reaching into every corner and crevice of the palace with their steaming touch.They wrapped and danced around a female figure in the dining hall, hovering a foot off the ground with her arms crossed in front of her chest.A weak human male cowered in the corner of the room with blood streaming down his face, his once purple velvet cape was torn and tattered around his frail body, and his crown had long since fallen off.It had started out a normal day, when suddenly one simple ki blast took out half the castle, and one by one his servants and aids were snuffed out.He had enough sense to grab the dragonball that had sat in a glass case next to his throne and he ran with it towards the door.But another ki blast had caught him in the back, and he had collapsed in the dining hall, managing to crawl to the corner.The fires were everywhere, blocking every route of escape.So with his remaining strength, he clutched the dragonball when the alien had approached him.

"Give up the dragonball, human scum.I just had my boots cleaned, and I don't want to dirty them with your entrails, so give it up now." the alien snarled at him.Her entire body was wrapped in a blood red aura, as if her soul showed the blood of her victims.Her straight ebony hair flowed down her back to the back of her knees, with large bangs seemingly spearing her face.Her onyx eyes peered into his own, looking into his soul and burning it.He unconsciously shivered.

"N-no!Never!Th-the dragonballs are too sacred for one so evil as you to handle!" he managed to stammer out.The alien gave him a very queer look, like she was going to sneeze, but instead she threw back her head and let out an evil, bellowing laugh.The former ruler cringed at this, and he clutched the dragonball tighter to his breast, his bloody fingers slipping on the smooth surface of it.His eyes were wide with fear, and his pupils were dilated almost to the point of covering all of coloring of his eyes.While the alien was still laughing at him, he tried to crawl away and he bolted for the door until a strong hand gripped his upper arm, right above where it had been broken.The hand squeezed harder, rubbing the broken shards of his fragile bones again, forcing the weak human to scream out in pain and he dropped the dragonball.

"Where do you think you were going?I'm not finished playing with you yet...." cooed the alien.The hand whipped his small body around to face her warrior's face.Lifting her hand from his arm, her pointer finger faintly touching his forehead.His eyes, which were squeezed shut before, opened wide and tried to look at her finger.The alien's eyes closed fractionally, and a small, yet almost seductive smirk crossed her face.Her finger slowly trailed down his face - over the bridge of his Roman nose, over his bleeding lips, down his skinny throat, and came to rest in the small of his collarbone.A shiver shot through his body at this alien's touch, almost a caress.

"Your sacrifice has been noted, puny human.What you now give up is for the good of the universe."Her face leaned down to his own, sweat starting to bead themselves on his face, from anticipation, and from the ever closing in flames, her breath gently moving the hairs on his face."Give Enma-sama my regards when you see him."A bright glow surrounded her finger, and her ki ripped through his body, immediately frying his chest cavity, and breaking his spine.His lifeless body thumped to the floor, and the alien stepped carelessly on his body, a sickening crunch sound of breaking ribs echoed through the hall.Her eyes gleamed with evilness as she flicked her finger and the dragonball came up to her eye level, showing her reflection.Her muscular arm wound around the ball as the other arm rose up and shot a ki blast through the nearby wall, giving her an exit.The flames had almost totally consumed the palace, and the second she stepped out of it, it crumbled onto itself, burying all the corpses lying within.

*********************

"Ah!There they are!At last, it begins again!"The female figure slowly flew to the ground, and one foot gently touched the grass, and the other followed suit.The cloak settled around the figure, showing a few of the curves of the body it surrounded.She walked over to the circle of dragonballs, and she bent over and placed the remaining ball in the center of it, and stepped back a few paces.She raised her arms to the heavens, and closed her eyes as she drew in a deep breath.

"Eternal Dragon!Appear before me now!"Even before she finished these words, a spear of light appeared from them, like an inverted thunderbolt.The sky above turned black as tar, as the wind blew even stronger than before. A figure slowly began to appear from the light - a thin yet long body with clawed feet and a head with flame red eyes stood before the alien.A small gasp caught in her throat, just by the immense size of the dragon.

"What do you wish of the Dragon?" bellowed the dragon.The female worked up her will to talk to such a powerful being, and managed to shout up to it - 

"Dragon!I wish for the Saiyajin empire to be restored and a ruler to lead our people!"After a minute of pondering, the dragon said,

"Part of your wish cannot be granted!"The alien gave the dragon a questionable expression - one ebony eyebrow was raised."The Saiyajins have been restored already on this planet!But a leader will be granted!"His eyes opened a fraction as red light poured from them, landing in from of the female.A figure taller than she appeared in front of her, wrapped still in red light from the dragon's eyes.A red cape flowed behind the figure, and a foreign necklace was around his neck.Flame hair was placed on his head, and a permanent scowl was still on his angular features.The female had a look of worship dancing in her eyes, as she slowly bent over and bowed before the tall figure.

"My king..."

You like? You hate? Email mmeyersridge@cs.com!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captivity

Chapter 2

*What I wouldn't give to blow every single fucking thing that breaths air to hell right now....* miserably thought Vegeta as he flipped the hamburgers with a vengeance.A few hundred people were at the annual Capsule Corp. barbeque, and Bulma had elected him the barbequer (is that even a word??) much against his will.But he really had no choice, since Bulma had threatened to make him sleep on the couch with no covers and turn the air conditioner on all the way if he didn't.The only thing that was keeping him from killing everything in sight at that moment was that he imagined the hamburgers as people that he would like to kill right now.Using the bottom of the metal flipper, he squished one of the patties, imagining the hamburger as the excuse of a Saiyajin, Goku.A sadistic smile slid across his angular features as parts of the burger started to ooze through the bars of the grill, the grease dripping from it causing the hot coals beneath them to sizzle and flare.Bulma knew that smile - and when it came from Vegeta, she knew something would go wrong soon if she didn't intervene.

"Uh, sorry, Juuhachigou-san, Vegeta's got that smile on his face again, so I better see what's up."Not even waiting for a reply, she twirled around and stormed off in Vegeta's general direction with a beer in hand.

"Okay," said the cyborg to Bulma's back.

She said hi to a few people on the way to the grill, but she really didn't pay any attention to them.Bulma finally came up behind Vegeta and looked over Vegeta's shoulder to see what he was smiling about (mind you, Bulma is a good four inches taller than Vegboy, so it isn't that hard for her).All she saw was Vegeta whacking the hamburger with the spatula with all his might - there was hardly any of the burger left on top of the bars.Most of it was charred to a crisp in the steamy coals beneath the bars, and what was left was holding on for dear life.

"Vegeta, you can stop whacking the hamburger now." she said bluntly.The smile disappeared at the sound of her voice, and the whacking ceased.

"Woman, would you mind your own goddamn buisness already??Go bother Kakarroto's mate or something," he snapped at her.Bulma walked in front of Vegeta, and looked at him pointedly.Under Bulma's stare as well as some other 200 pairs of eyes, Vegeta actually started to squirm.He was used to being stared at reverently, but this blunt stare gave him an uncomfortable feeling.And what made him uncomfortable made him angry.

"Stop looking at me, woman, like I'm some kind of insect!!" He whirled to face the crowd."And that goes for all of you as well! Mind your own fucking business!" he yelled as he waved the spatula in the air in a menacing way.The congregation quickly went back to their previous conversations.

"Ahem," quipped Bulma.Vegeta turned to find Bulma in his close proximity as she draped her arms around his neck.Vegeta scowled at her, but bit her nose anyways."You know, everyone already knows we're a couple.It wouldn't hurt them to see us together in public…" Bulma said.Very slowly, you could see the crowd turn slightly, and were listening with half an ear."You can barely stand to have me within 5 feet of you in public.I'm surprised your letting me do this," she said quietly.

"Woman, as long as I know you are my mate, that is all everyone else has to know."Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she said."And what if I did this?"All of a sudden, Bulma bucked her hips against Vegeta's groin, threw back her head, and moaned for all she was worth ( Think of Meg Ryan in "When Harry met Sally" ^_^).Vegeta's eyes widened and tried to get away from her, as if she had suddenly become a supernova and he had burned his hands.Heads twisted to see what was happening.Some gasped, while others giggled at the look on Vegeta's face.His features were barely noticeable under the red blush that was spread all over his face.Bulma continued to moan and groan in his arms, giving him an unexpected erection.Her eyes had an evil glint in their depths.And then, she was done.Bulma straightened, pecked him on his reddened cheek, and walked away with a satisfied smile on her face.All eyes were now focused on him, and that training suit he wore hid nothing from the eyes of the crowd.His rage of being embarrassed publicly boiled over, and Vegeta's eyes changed colors between a reddish hue of rage and aqua green of SSJ, and he took off with a huge blast of gold.

"BAKAYAROUUUUuuuuu......." he screamed as he took off, fading until he was out of sight behind the nearby mountains.The people stood dumbstruck for a moment, but slowly resumed their previous conversations with each other.Some of the hungrier ones went to pick up some hamburgers from the grill, for when Vegeta had taken off, his ki had cooked the remaining hamburgers to a perfect well done.

********************

The dragon had disappeared, returning to its eternal slumber within the seven dragonballs.The figure that had been bowing slowly rose to her full height, around 5'10".Her eyes remained downcast as the other male figure surveyed the land surrounding him, taking in the forests and the mountains, as well as the fading colors of the sunset.His eyes finally fell upon the shorter figure before him.

"Forgive me, my lord," she started, speaking very articulately."But I needed your help in a matter that could not wait."The male figure reached out with a calloused hand to bring up the head of the female to lock eyes with her.

"Ikira....?" he whispered to her, his hand moving under to her chin to move her head side to side so he could look at her.

"Hai, my king," Ikira said."My mate, my Vegeta...."His hand lashed out to crunch against her cheek.

"Bitch!Do not address me in such an informal manner.Mate or not, I am still your king!So address me in the proper way from now on.Understand?" he spat out, raising his hand to hit her again if she did not.

"H-hai, Vegeta no Ou.Forgive my insolence.It shall not happen again."His hand slowly came down to rest once again by his side.The hit did not hurt her physically, but still she would have expected a less formal greeting.*Very well, the more things change, the more they stay the same..* she thought.

"Very well.Now then, Ikira, I would like to know why the hell I am on this piece of shit planet."

"Where to start," she began."When Freiza destroyed out home planet, I had been on a conquering mission on the planet Caseck with my squad, since after the birth of your son (sons were always addressed as the male's, never the female's.Just a small light into the complex life of a Saiyajin ^_^) I was no longer needed.From then on, I heard rumors that your son had been taken into Freiza's service.So, in my spacepod, I trailed Vegeta.Until a few years ago, that is.He eventually came to settle here and had taken..." she trailed off, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Yes?Had taken what? Out with it!" Vegeta screamed impatiently.

"H-he had taken an," she lowered her voice to a whisper."An Earthling as a mate."Vegeta's mouth fell open a few inches, and his eyes started to show a small amount of rage that started to well up in his very being."And he seems to have bonded with her as well.And he has given his mate two children as well."A few moments of silence dwelled before Vegeta's outburst.

"MASAKA!! Not only does he bond with the fucking Earthling, but he willingly spawns with her as well!!I KNEW he would be the one who would contaminate our royal line!"A cobalt blue aura of rage engulfed his figure as his eyes turned blood red.

"They are both dead.I will snap their necks in two.And their spawn will die with them." he said with an utter calm that unnerved Ikira."They are MINE."

Like? Hate? Please tell!!


	3. Chapter 3 (too lazy to think of title)

Chapter 2: Captivity

Chapter 3

The last of the guests were finally drifting away, each stopping to wish Bulma goodbye, and to thank her for inviting them.Bulma would do the same, and wish them a safe trip as she put up a smile.She hadn't seen Vegeta after their little encounter that afternoon, and she was worried that she might have gone overboard with it.Anyone could see the trouble brewing in her eyes.Truth to tell, she was even a little scared of going home.But those thoughts were quickly dashed away when a heavy weight descended on her leg.When she looked down, she saw her youngest child, Bra, attached to her leg like a cast with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Bulma's leg.She could feel the circulation starting to cut off to her feet.

"Um, Bra honey, are you tired?" she asked in a soft voice.The blue haired child lifted her head just enough so that Bulma could see her face.Bra's eyes were practically closing as they spoke.

"No, Kaasan, I'm not ::big yawn:: tired..."Bulma knew the truth though, and scooped her daughter into her arms, where she automatically snuggled into her mother's warm body.

"Suuuure, Bra-chan.Playing tag with Goten all day could make anyone tired."Bulma then yawned herself."I got tired just by watching you two."Bra let out a little girlish giggle and closed her eyes.Bulma planted a small kiss on Bra's forehead and walked towards the main Capsule Corp. building where all their bedrooms were.Although Bra was only 5, she weighed more than a normal human child would, and Bulma had a tough time trying to walk up the stairs to her room with Bra in her arms.But after 15 minutes, she finally reached her daughter's bedroom door and swung it open on well oiled hinges.Posters of unicorns and balloons plastered the walls, and Bulma reached under the balloon lamp to switch it on, casting the entire room with a warm glow.Barbies, toys, and dress up clothes were scattered on the floor from when she had forced Goten to play dress up and "house" with her.Bra could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.*Wait until she's 16… * she thought.Bulma went around to the side of the bed and rolled the Princess Barbie sheets up.She switched Bra to her other shoulder and placed a hand on her back and her other on the back of her head to keep it from snapping back.Bulma gently placed her in the bed and took off her shoes and socks and threw them in the closet.*Mental Note - Make sure the service robots hit this room.*Bra's hands closed into tiny fists and she moved onto her left side as Bulma pulled the blankets over her small body.She tucked the blankets around her and kissed her once again on her forehead and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she walked away.On her way out, she switched off the light, sweeping the room with darkness and she shut the door with a slight *click*.A stray hair went into her eyes, and she brushed it away with a careless hand. She was exhausted, but she still went downstairs and turned on the security system by punching in a few codes, which activated the various security robots around the compound.With another big yawn, she crept up the stairs and walked into her bedroom.She didn't have to worry about Trunks, since Chichi had offered to take him home with her and Goten.*I don't know how Goten does it.He can play with Bra and still have energy left for Trunks.*A weary smile crossed her face.

"What I wouldn't do for that kind of stamina," she whispered under her breath.She looked at the king sized bed that lay before her - the sheets were still neatly folded, implying that Vegeta still hadn't come home yet.Bulma took the pins out of her hair, allowing the blue locks to bounce free from the restrictive bun they were in, and she placed them on her dresser along with her gold necklace.Too tired to do anything else, she flopped on her bed with her arm over her eyes, just focusing on her breathing, listening to it coming in and going out.But when she tried to get up to crawl under the covers, she found she couldn't move.A moment of panic electrified her before she realized that it was Vegeta, and that he was pinning her to their bed with only his aura.His bright blue energy flared up, splashing the room with a bare glow.But even in the low light, she could see the evil smirk that was on his face, and the smoldering ebony eyes that peered at her and seemed to go through her very being.

"Vegeta!!Let me go!"But he didn't move - just kept staring at her with that smirk."Vegeta, I mean it!"She tried to thrash around, but it was no use - he had her pinned, and she couldn't move an inch.And much against her will, heat started to emanate from her lower torso, and her heart started to quicken its pace."Vegeta... let me go...." she whimpered."I'm ti-"She was cut off by his lips on hers, his hot Saiyajin tongue darting in and out of her mouth.She took a sharp intake of breath, and slowly exhaled it through her nose as his kiss started to melt her icy anger. She brought her head off the bed so she could kiss him back more, but instead Vegeta slowly pushed her head back down.Her own tongue started to dance with his, his body starting to lower itself onto hers.Still kissing, his hands released hers and traveled down her arms and outlined her torso, massaging her sides from her breasts to her hips.She let out a moan against his mouth, and she could feel a grin growing on his lips.Bulma tried to get the dominant position by flipping Vegeta over, but he obviously wouldn't let her do that.Saiyajins were the kind of race that needed to be dominant in everything they did.His tail unraveled itself from around his waist and slowly wound itself around Bulma's upper thigh, gently squeezing and loosening.His burning Saiyajin tongue rolled across the skin of her neck, leaving a trail of tingling sensations on Bulma's skin.Various moans and groans echoed in the expansive room, coming from both parties.He finally drew back his head, breaking the passionate kiss, and leaving a gasping Bulma to wonder what was next.Vegeta simply gazed in her eyes for a moment, then gently bit the tip of her delicate human nose, receiving a nip on his chin (I _know every other story has it, but I like it! ^_^) in response.His mouth traveled down to her neck, nuzzling and nipping the whole time, eventually ending up at the collar of her Calvin Kline navy suit jacket.Bulma finally realized what he was going to do, and promptly tried to shoo him away."Vegeta! Vegeta, don't!No!This is a very expensive jack-"But she was cut off by the sound of ripping fabric, as Vegeta started to bite the buttons off her jacket.He would put the button in his mouth, and snap his jaws shut, like a pair of scissors; his Saiyajin canines cutting the thread holding the button to the jacket in one easy bite.One after the other, the buttons on Bulma's $500 suit jacket began to accumulate in a rough pile on the floor, courtesy of her mate.Finally, the last button was spit out onto the carpet, and the jacket exposed every part of her body from her navel up.His lips went up to meet with hers once more, ravishing her wonderful taste.And once again, his mouth slowly traveled down her slim body, his aura still holding her gently to the bed while his mouth did the work.His mouth went down to her belly button, and suddenly, his heat was gone, as if it had never been there.Bulma, who was obviously enjoying this, took a few seconds to realize that Vegeta wasn't there any more. _

Like? Hate? Please tell me! mmeyersridge@cs.com!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Captivity

Chapter 4

The air was chilly against their skin, but it made no difference to them.The wind blew through Ikira's hair, whipping it behind her like an additional tail.King Vegeta's hair, on the other hand, remained flame like and in place as they flew over the countryside.

"Where does the bakayarou live now?"Vegeta demanded.

"The prince lives on the outskirts of a major city in the northwest quadrant.I have been surveilling him for quite some time before you came, My King,"She looked at him from the corner of her eye to see Vegeta's frown deepen.

"And of his spawn and bitch? What of them?" 

"His mate, although pathetic and human, is considered almost beautiful by most who know her…."Vegeta snorted at this."Perhaps that is the only reason he has mated to her.Or maybe out of pity.His children are two, a male and female, the male being the eldest.He often trains with his father for periods of time, and shows great potential."A grunt from Vegeta was his reply."I know not much about the female child, except that she takes after the mother and has not had the chance to explore her full capability yet."King Vegeta mulled over this for a few moments as he stared in front of him, his crimson cape flapping behind him."You have a secure place to stay?"

"Yes, m'lord.Secure enough to handle the Prince if need be."Vegeta grunted in satisfaction.

"Very good, very good…." He said under his breath as Capsule Corp. came into sight.

"Vegeta?What's the matter?" Bulma asked as she saw her mate a few steps away from the bed, looking at her strangely.She sat up on her elbows and gave him a questioning look."_What_??"

"What the hell is that?Are you sick with worms or something?" Vegeta replied as he pointed to Bulma's general lower half.Perplexed, she looked to where he was pointing, and started to laugh.Vegeta's frown grew deeper as Bulma threw a hand over her face and bellowed out laughter.

"What the hell is so funny??What IS that??" he demanded.When her laughter subsided a little, she wiped the tears of mirth away from her eyes."I'm gathering that female Saiyajins didn't use tampons, eh?"At his still frowning scowl, she chuckled and brought him back to the bed."Now where were we? Oh yes, I was doing this…" she said as she pressed on the base of his spine where his tail had been connected.He purred deep in his throat as an electric burst of pleasure tore up his spine.He wrapped himself around her with his arms and growled into her ear."You're playing with fire, woman…you could ge…"

"Get burnt?" she asked."My dear Vegeta," She wrapped her legs around his bare waist."That only…"She nudged his tip inside her."Makes it…"She seductively growled in his ear."Hotter."And pushed him all the way in.

"What is the plan, m'lord?" Ikira asked as they landed softly a few hundred meters from the main capsule house.

"We shall wait until they are sleep.It will be easier to take them then."Ikira nodded her head and turned to look at Capsule Corp.

They both lay exhausted in each other's arms, as both drifted between the dream and the real world.The sound of breaking glass of the balcony door caused Vegeta to power up on instinct.Two figures stood silent and still in front of the broken door.Kill the enemy first and asked questions later was his philosophy.Bulma screamed and fell off on the other side of the bed, where she peeked over the top.That figure.It seemed so familiar.He powered up a little to cast some light into the room, and nearly passed out in shock.That was why it was so familiar…

"Father…" he whispered roughly.


End file.
